Models may be designed for numerical simulations or for other purposes. In some instances, a model designer may need to design a portion of a model (e.g., a pump of a waste water treatment plant) with which the model designer does not have a high level of familiarity. The model designer may make assumptions regarding the unfamiliar portion that are different than the way the portion actually works. Thus, the model may not be completely accurate.